


Now Knowing

by Skye



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni
Genre: Community: Drabble_a_Trois, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-23
Updated: 2007-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-04 18:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rika and Hanyuu give Satoko another piece of the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Knowing

"That's great, Satoko," Hanyuu gushed quickly. "Rika was afraid of your reaction. But you still see us the same, right?"

"I wasn't afraid," Rika insisted plainly. "But you have to think about how strange this would sound to an outsider. Even, no, especially someone close to us, like Satoko."

"But, but, Satoko-chan has already seen a lot of strange things just by being around Hinamizawa. Hearing about me, well, about us, shouldn't be such a surprise, should it?"

"You've seen everything, Hanyuu, think of someone else's perspective once in a while," Rika said.

"I am," Hanyuu claimed sheepishly. "Satoko is Satoko, someone who wouldn't ever condemn us."

"I'm not-" Rika began.

"Um," Satoko began. Rika and Hanyuu quickly turned towards her, both, she could tell, anxious about her reaction. "You both kind of have a point," Satoko paused. "I'm surprised, but mainly I'm just happy."

"Happy?" Rika repeated.

"Yes." Satoko nodded. "I always knew there was something, well, unique about Rika, and also Hanyuu when I met her. The truth is surprising, but somehow, I'm just happy you let me know. I feel closer to you both, like a wall is down between us. As if you've accepted me now, and it's okay for us to be together."

Rika abruptly hugged Satoko. "That's always been fine, Satoko. No matter what happened to me, it always made me happy to be with you."

Hearing this, Satoko was even more surprised than before. Seeing Rika and Hanyuu's assuring expressions, Satoko herself smiled.


End file.
